


New role

by Gueen_Of_Geeks



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-10 12:22:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20135380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gueen_Of_Geeks/pseuds/Gueen_Of_Geeks
Summary: After his death, nothing is the same.





	1. Morning

She ran.

The sun has rised and even her twin brother was probably at the arena right now. She decided to focus on her feet, but it didn't work. Tears came down her face.

She ran faster.

\- Morning, Ruffnut! - Fishlegs immediately turned to her. - Did you work out?

\- Tuffnut. - she ignored him. - We need to talk.


	2. Spitelout

\- You're late. - Hiccup sighed. - We're supose to be on a patrol right now.

\- Yes, I know. I just need a minute. Tuffnut! Come on.

\- Ruffnut. Just say it here, so that we can go.

\- I don't really...

\- Ruff! We need to go. I don't have time for this! Just say it and...

\- Dad is dead.

The silence was overwhelming.

Tuffnut stood there without making any sound. Astrid and Hiccup looked away.

The twins hugged each other and he cried. They fell onto the ground.

\- It's ok, Tuff. - she whispered. - It's going to be ok. Let it out.

The blond felt surprisingly better when her brother felt worse. She had to take care of him. She focused on it.

\- Ruff, I'm so sorry. - Snotlout grabbed her arm. - What happend?

\- Seriously, Snotface? - she yelled. - Even now?Can't you leave me alone for just a second?

He wanted to explain himself. He didn't mean to upset her.

\- I'm sorry. You're right. I'm so, so sorry. - he said instead.

The twins went to Gothi to see his body. He was looking like a real viking. Strong and carrying. They were so similar to him.

\- He died in a battle. - Spitelout said.

\- Did he say anything? His last words? - Ruff asked.

\- Yes... - he grabbed their hands like he used to when they were kids, despite the fact he wasn't a close friend with their father. - "Tell the kids to care care of each other. And if my daughter ever wants a blessing from her father, you're the one to decide for me. But she"ll do what she wants anyway. Don't try to fight it."

\- How did it happen?

\- Don't you think you should rest? - he asked gently. - Tuffnut, you look tired.

\- I want to hear it. - the male twin whispered. - Were you there?

\- Yes. - It was hard for him too. - When I left the group, he followed me. He... Took an arrow for me. I tried to... To help him. I took him to the others, but it was too late.

\- It was... This arrow never should even touch him?

\- I'm really sorry, kids. Your dad is a hero.

\- I know! - he yelled. - And you're a coward.

\- Tuff... - she felt dizzy and weak. - It's not his fault. Please, just... Go home.

\- And you? - he was shaking.

\- I'll take care of everything. Just go.

\- I won't!

\- Tuffnut LaVerne Thorston! Go home!

He listened and left Spitelout and Ruffnut alone with the body.

\- So what about the funeral? - she asked, which made Jorgenson look at her with so much pride. - I was thinking about something small. Me and my brother with bows and maybe Hiccup. You know, as a chief. And you, of course.

\- I'd be honoured. But why me? I don't think I should be there. As much as...

\- Nonsense. He took and arrow for you. Lets say its Thorston-Jorgenson reunion. After, you know... 

\- I know. Thank you. You're the head of your family now, aren't you?

\- I guess...? I don't know. Tuffnut needs time, so that we can talk about that.

They stayed in silence, looking at the dead Thorston.

\- Go home, Ruff... - Spitelout whispered carefully. - You need to rest. And take care of your brother.

She went home and saw her brother, sitting on a floor, looking at a fire.

\- Was there any one? - she sat next to him.

He nodded.

\- Who?

\- Snotlout. - he whispered. - And Fishlegs.

\- Are they gone?

\- They're upstairs.

She nodded and layed her head on his shoulder.

\- You know it will be ok, right?

\- No... - he cried like a baby.

No one on Berk, except his sister, has ever seen him like this.

\- It will be. I know.


	3. When she cries

Snotlout and Fishlegs decided to help Ruffnut. They couldn't stand her being in pain.

That's why when they saw Tuffnut, they helped him get home. 

\- Come here, man... - they sat him on a floor, in front of a fire place.

He didn't say a word. 

\- Can we help you with something? Maybe we'll clean your room? Make the beds? 

He nodded and smiled a little for a second.

The moment they went upstairs, they saw two rooms. They ignored the one, where Thorston's father used to sleep and went to the other one. 

They prepared it for them. It was surprisingly easy - Ruffnut already did most of the job this morning. Their help didn't do much. 

\- It will be. I know. - they heard from downstairs. It was weird fot them to see Ruffnut like this. She seemed so... Mature.

\- Can we do something more for you? - Snotlout felt bad overhearing. 

\- No. - Ruff stood up and helped her brother do the same. - Tuff, go to sleep. 

He's never been so calm in his entire life. Even when their mother died, he was sad, but... Alive. Now he was looking more like an empty shell.

\- He's not doing fine. - she said. - Thanks for everything. Bye. 

Fishlegs listened to her and immediately went home. Snotlout stayed.

\- What do you want, Snotface? - she sighed.

He didn't answer. He just touched her shoulder, looking her in the eyes. 

\- Ruff... - he whispered. - Stop it.

\- Stop what? - she almost yelled.

\- You act like me, when my mum died. Taking care of everyone, pretending to be so strong and independent...

\- So I'm not strong and independent?

\- You are. But not like this. You're carrying and loving... You're soft. I don't want to be mean, but that's true and... Are you laughing?

\- No, I'm not... - she cried. She felt like a baby. So weak. So... Ugly.

He hugged her immediately. She fell softly into his arms.

\- I'm so sorry. - she tried to calm down, but she couldn't. - Can you go home?

\- No. 

They stood like this for a long time. 

\- Please. 

\- I won't leave you. 

She looked at him and saw... Love. In his eyes, there was no embarrassment. He didn't make her feel gross. She felt... Comfortable.

She kissed him.

\- What... - Snotlout couldn't help but grin. - What was that?

She kissed him again. 


	4. Traitor

He woke up in Thorston's living room and felt some weight on his right arm. Much to his surprise, he was sleeping next to a beautiful blond.

\- Morning, Ruffnut... - he said faintly.

She stood up, not even looking at him. 

\- You must go. - she whispered. - Tuff will be up any minute.

She pulled on her tunic, covering almost her whole body.

\- No one can know what happened. - she said, closing the door after him.

She got full dressed and woke up her brother. 

\- Tuffnut, are you going to stay in bed all say? 

\- Yes. 

\- Well...I'm going to the Great Hall. Are you hungry?

\- Not really.

\- Can I get you something?

\- Just go. I'm fine. 

Her heart ache, seeing him like that. And she remembered what she did last night. She felt like a traitor. She was calling herself a sister? Having fun... Having fun like this, while his brother is suffering.

And why did she do it anyway? She didn't even like Snotlout. He was atractive, but she wasn't that easy!

At the Great Hall, everyone welcomed her with awkward silence. She took two buns and came back, followed by Snotlout. 

\- What do you want? - she asked harshly.

\- Check on you. - he said, running beside her. 

She looked at him for a second. He wasn't mentioning what happened. He was just checking on her.

\- I'm fine. I don't care what you think, I'm not soft. I have to take care of my brother, so excuse me, but I have to go.

She hided behind the door. She overheard him talking to himself:

\- Gods, this woman...

And he walked away.

* * *

\- Tuffnut! I've got food!

But he wasn't there. 


End file.
